Under Pressure
by Hendelnor
Summary: RoLo - Our favorite couple deals with the stress of the days after a proposal and before a wedding. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***
1. Chapter 1

**A huge thank you to all of you who have followed me, read my other stories and just kept up with my writing in general. I may not respond to each review and comment, but I want you all to know that I appreciate you. **

* * *

The one-eyed geek told him that he had watched a few episodes of a stupid show called The Proposal and countless YouTube videos before he could muster up Jean's perfect proposal. The Wolverine had scoffed at the bespectacled man, wondering for the millionth time what Jean saw in him. He didn't do sappy TV shows or YouTube.

The swamp rat told him that he had read a few books and even took a page out the fearless leader's book by indulging in a YouTube video or two and a pointless thing called Instagram before he too gave Rogue the proposal of her dreams. The Wolverine had looked at the devil eyed mutant like he was high on drugs. He was not going to get caught dead reading silly books and again, the Wolverine didn't do YouTube nor any Instagram crap.

Blue, after a long winded speech, had told him that he had taken a course about marriage and how to get there at the college where he was an adjunct professor before he popped the question to his beloved Cecelia. The Wolverine had wanted to gut himself to ease the torture of Hank's exhausting speech. He sure as hell wasn't going back to school. He was too old for that.

His teammates were no help in his opinion and he was still stuck at where he had been for the past three months…no damn clue on what to do and how to go about doing it. How did one go about creating the perfect proposal for the perfect woman? Not one damn thing in his long, colorful life had prepared him for this. Not even having the experience and knowledge of being married twice before. But both of those marriages didn't last very long and the proposals themselves, from what he remembered, had left much to be desired.

However, everything about this time at the rodeo was different for him. His life was very much different, with many of his enemies either neutralized or dead. He had recaptured his past and this relationship was the longest, most stable and loving one he had ever been a part of. Topping all that off was the undeniable fact that Ororo was no ordinary woman. There was no one else like her and would never be in his opinion. That much was evident upon their very first meeting and had only grew over the years as their relationship evolved into what it was now.

Logan spent many a days and nights since he had decided that marriage was definitely the end game for him and 'Ro, going over every single interaction and date they've ever had, hoping and begging for some clue as to how to go about popping the question in a way that was worthy of a Goddess. There was no question in his mind that Ororo deserved the best and perfection. Yes, his teammates would always scoffed at him whenever he would describe Ororo as perfection. They would all tell him that he was nuts because perfection didn't exist. But, the Wolverine would always get the last laugh when he smelled the jealousy coming off and caught the envious looks from his male counterparts.

His frustration was becoming evident. Literally thousands of interactions with the wind rider and he couldn't come up with the perfect way to officially make her his. As the days went by and he continued to agonize over the perfect proposal, some doubt had slowly crept in. Ororo was no stranger to proposals and marriage. That bionic fool Forge had broken her heart when he had proposed to her, then up and disappeared without waiting for her answer. Then there was that charismatic, sanctimonious prick of a King who had shattered her very soul by offering her all her heart's desires, only to renege and abuse her trust and heart once they were married. The Wolverine still had those two fools on his hit list. It was imperative they both know that he wasn't going to let it slide that they had hurt her.

He was there for her after both heart breaking events, offering her everything that he was and had to help her heal. He later realized that in helping her heal, she was helping him heal from all the tragedies of his past life. It was then he knew that the marriage thing was absolutely worth another shot. Especially, marriage to Ororo. After that decision, he soon realized that he was utterly incompetent in pulling off requesting her hand. It was easier said than done, that's for sure. That's when he sought the help of his teammates who were already engaged or in seeming wedded bliss. The Wolverine sure as hell wasn't going to take their lame suggestions to heart. But he wasn't the best at what he did for nothing and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Now here he was, two weeks later, sitting on the bench he had made from a fallen tree on the banks of the lake, wanting to gut himself at his complete ineptitude. Why was it so hard to come up with an idea for a proposal? It was like everything had failed him in his quest…his senses, his instincts, good old Chuck, his teammates and whatever brain cells he had left. He reached into the breast pocket of his polo shirt and pulled out the half stogie and the matchbook. Striking a match, he lit the stogie, stuffing it into his mouth. Even his vice had failed him. He had always been able to think clearly while taking in some nicotine, but no flamin' luck. Neither did the serenity of the nature he loved helped him out.

He wondered if maybe he was going about the whole thing the wrong way. He was thinking about it way too hard and he was seeking advice from others whose personalities and methods were definitely not in sync with the man he was. He didn't have the flair for the dramatic like Gambit. He sure as hell wasn't moralistic and had a stick up his ass like Scooter and he definitely wasn't a micromanager and nerd like Hank. What he was, was a man who had simple tastes and used action instead of words to get his point across. There had to be a way for him to get everything he felt for Ororo and wanted with her across in a proposal…one that would be remembered for the rest of her life and wipe out the misery of her previous two. The gears began grinding as ideas past through his hard head. He quickly dismissed them all. They were either too cliché or not good enough for his woman. He sighed loudly, before patting the small box secured in the front pocket of his threadbare jeans. He would do this. He would find the perfect way. He was the great Wolverine after all.


	2. Chapter 2

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never sensed Ororo as she made her way to him and wrapped her slender arms around him from behind.

"Hello, my love," her smoky voice had three instantaneous effects on him. One, his heart rate accelerated, two, he grew painfully hard in his jeans and three, his beast rose to the surface.

"Hey babe," he replied, his hand reaching up to caress her arms. "How was yer trip?"

The ladies of the mansion had all taken an excursion to the mall, mercifully excluding the men. "It was alright." She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you." He could always count on her not to hide her true self from him, always revealing to him her emotions at any given time.

Logan smiled tenderly. She never failed to bring to life that warm feeling inside of him. He encouraged her to come around the bench and have a seat on his lap. He embraced her fully. "Missed ya too, darlin'."

They sat that way in silence for a long time, enjoying the evening sounds that surrounded them. Ororo burrowed deeper into him, feeling the strength of his embrace with her right hand resting on his chest, just over his heart. Logan inhaled deeply, her glorious scent wrapping itself around him, making him intoxicated.

As he held her in his arms, enjoying the feel and smell of her, the idea that he was wracking his brain for came to him in a rush. Forget the pomp and circumstance of pulling off the perfect proposal. The sun was setting and its colors were lighting up the sky heralding twilight. The moment as it stood right now was perfect for what he needed to do.

Logan sighed, breaking the silence. "What is it dearest?" Ororo asked softly.

"Dance with me, darlin'."

Ororo's eyes showed her confusion at his unusual request. "What?"

He looked up to the sky, then back at her. "Dance with me, darlin'." He repeated. Despite his dislike for flying or anything having to do with his body not on solid ground, they've done it a handful of times and it was actually the perfect way for him to propose to her. He wanted to bang his head against a tree for not thinking of this sooner.

"You want to dance?"

He nodded. "Yes, but up there."

Her sculpted brows shot up in surprise. "You want to ride the winds with me? Now?" This was certainly not what she was expecting when she joined him. She knew his distaste for anything having to do with flying. So for him to put aside his aversion and ask her to do this was very strange and significant to say the least.

"Yes."

The look in his eyes told her just how important his request was and she got up from his lap without further question. She gifted him with a beautiful smile, her eyes going back and forth between milky white and sapphire blue, as she held out her hand for him to hold. Logan was completely mesmerized as he held her gaze and clasped her hand.

Before he could question his decision, her arms wrapped around him securely as a strong updraft walloped them. His arms automatically went around her and he held on to her tightly as the wind tore through his hair and sent a shiver through him. Ororo, on the other hand, boasted a peaceful loving smile as her hair whipped around them and became charged with a renewed shot of energy. The remaining light from the setting sun encased her in a mythical glow that left him in a complete daze.

"Are you ready, my love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, darlin'." His voice was hoarse.

He felt the raw power she commanded pulse through her and flowed into him as a Jetstream came out of nowhere and lifted them into the air. He knew he left his stomach somewhere on the ground and an odd noise of what can only be described as a cross between a scream and a growl was torn from his lips. He felt as if he was caught up in a tornado as the sound of the winds pulverized his sensitive hearing.

Ororo looked at him and smiled gently and he submit to her command, as always trusting her to keep him safe. He felt their pulses and heard heartbeats as she escorted them through a series of aerial acrobatics between the clouds. Logan looked up and saw the twinkling stars as night made its entrance. Energy that can only be gained being with this woman, coursed through him and he knew it was now or never for what he wanted to do.

"Darlin'…" He began, knowing that she could hear him through the air currents. "Yer everything 'Ro. Everything I never expected and don't deserve."

Storm turned to face him, a frown marring her beautiful face. "What are…" her words were interrupted by his index finger on her lips.

"I just need ya ta listen ta me, baby."

She nodded as she guide him in another aerial twist.

"I've lived a long life, darlin'. Seen a helluva lot, been through a helluva lot and did a helluva lot. And it all brought me here…ta ya." Purposefully, he allowed the Wolverine to take over, his obsidian eyes boring into her pupiless ones. "What I'm tryin' ta say darlin', is that I love ya. Ain't no words ta tell ya how much."

Storm's arms instinctively wrapped him tighter. "And I you, dear heart." Her voice was echoing eerily. She stilled their movements, keeping them afloat on a powerful air current.

One of the many things the Wolverine was known for was never showing vulnerability to anyone. But he gave her one now, revealing the man she had come to love. That one look completely arrested Ororo, causing her closely held emotions to rise to the surface. In it, she saw, pure raw and possessive love and it was all hers. "Baby, yer mine now and forever. Marry me. Let me give ya the family ya always wanted."

Instead of breaking down in tears, Storm murmured from the deepest depths of her being. "Baby, I am yours now and forever."

With his loving annoying smirk, the Wolverine asked, "Is that a yes, wind rider."

"Yes, my mountain man. Yes to marrying you." With an impish smile, she added, "and definitely a yes to you getting me pregnant."

Logan's rich chuckle echoed amid the clouds, as Ororo began their air dance again. They danced and laughed the evening away, secured in their love and loyalty for each other, knowing that this was always going to be the ultimate reward for them as they navigated the various stages of their relationship.

When their feet were back on solid ground, and they were once again Logan and Ororo, he reached into his front pocket, pulling the small blue velvet box out. When he flipped it open, its contents caused Ororo's mouth to literally fall open. Her eyes shifted to the look of adoration on his handsome mug and she knew that he had spent quite a bit of time designing the ring himself before he had it made for her. She also knew it was the most intricately designed, expensive and beautiful piece of jewelry she'll ever own. The rings she received from both T'Challa and Forge didn't even begin to compare to the one this man who was so much more than the hardened man the world saw, was now presenting to her.

"Logan," she said with feeling. "This…this is…"

"Worthy of a Goddess," he finished with deep conviction.

She looked up at him, the tears she held at bay while in the air, now flowed freely. "Oh dear heart." She extended her left hand, prompting him to slip the ring on the appropriate finger.


	3. Chapter 3

The perpetual goofy smile he wore on his face since he and Ororo announced their engagement to the mansion's residents a week and a half ago, was enough to scare those who constantly remained on guard with the Wolverine around. The feral's canines were damn near terrifying smiling like that. But then again, why wouldn't the man be giddy as he was? After all, he had bagged the Goddess, the one who was every male student and some females' wet dream. The Canadian was blissfully happy and those inside and outside the mansion knew it.

Charles monitored Logan's actions and interactions with joy and humor. He was incredibly happy for two of his most complex and reserved X-Men. He wanted to express his happiness by throwing the newly engaged couple a party right away. His plans were surprisingly shot down by Ororo. While he expected Logan's reluctance to having a party thrown in their honor, and was more than prepared to rebut his arguments, Charles was not expecting Ororo's outright refusal. He learned her reasons why one afternoon after he accosted her on her way back from her greenhouse.

"Ororo, my dear, a word please," he began, but stopped at the look she gave him, which immediately told him that she was onto his game.

"You did not have to waylay me, Charles," she replied around a smirk, "You could have simply requested an audience through our mind link."

Charles smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me, my dear. It is just that I am baffled as to why…"

"I do not want an elaborate engagement party?" Ororo interrupted her mentor. She changed course and headed to the gazebo on the west side of the mansion, knowing that he would follow her.

Charles wordlessly did so on the path built to accommodate his chair. They arrived a few minutes later and he patiently waited for her to restart the conversation.

With a heavy sigh, she began, "It is not that I do not want a party to celebrate my engagement. It is that I…we do not need one." She glanced at the man who meant so much to her, hating to deny him.

"If I may be frank, Ororo," Charles said, waiting for her nod of approval, "I do believe there is more to it than you and Logan not needing one." Her fierce frown prompted him to continue, "I did not read your mind. You know I will not do that without your permission."

'Ro heaved a tired sigh and plopped down on one of the cushioned benches. "My track record with engagements is not that great, Charles. I do not want to, as they say, jinx this one." She looked at him with haunted eyes. "If something is to go wrong with this one, it will absolutely break me and I know I will never recover should it go wrong."

Charles wheeled his chair to position himself in front of her and took her right hand in his. He admired the smooth blemish free skin before looking at her. "Why would something go wrong? You and Logan have a strong relationship, one of the strongest I have ever seen."

A small grateful smile graced her features. "You and Logan have had your share of heartbreak and failed relationships, but I do believe that those experiences are what has made the both of you dedicated and loyal to each other. You cannot let your past failures stop you from enjoying this wonderful time in your life."

"I know this, Charles," she breathed. "But I cannot help it to some extent."

"You are sabotaging your happiness entertaining these thoughts, my dear. "Ororo's eyes flew to meet Charles. "You are a child of nature and you know better than anyone else what you present to the universe is what the universe will return to you. Let me ask you this…would you be entertaining these thoughts if Logan had not proposed?"

Ororo became frozen in time with that question. She opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to come. "I have not thought of it that way," she whispered. "I have been so worried about repeating the same mistakes I did after I became engaged to Forge and T'Challa. I do not want a repetition with Logan. He and I have fought to long and hard to be where we are now."

"And what mistakes were those?"

She stood and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "The biggest mistake I made in both situations was to lose myself, lose who I am. I became the woman whom I thought they wanted and in the process sacrificed the real me."

Charles heard the underlying pain in her voice. After all this time, she still hurt. He closed his eyes, knowing that he should have spoken to her this candidly a long time ago. "My dear, Logan knows the woman you are and I suspect he does not expect you to change who you are just to suit him. As a matter of fact, I think the Wolverine would be insulted if you go about pretending to be someone you are not." That earned him a genuine chuckle. "Logan loves you for who you are."

His fervent words broke through the lingering pain and barriers of her former relationships. Ororo's head dipped, her chin touching her chest. He was absolutely right. Not once had Logan expected anything more from her other than what she was currently giving him. Unlike her previous exes, they had both smothered her with a choice…a choice between her family, the X-Men and a life she was not only cut out for, but now know she never wanted.

T'Challa had wanted her to give up everything she held dear, to be his subordinate in every aspect of life. With Logan, she was his equal and always had been. Forge too had wanted her to give up her family and all she knew, to become his prop, while he excelled. She knew in her heart that Logan will gladly be her prop any day of the week, but that wasn't the type of relationship they had. With him, they held each other up and shone together. She and Logan had a solid foundation built on trust, love, friendship, loyalty and acceptance. She never had that in her prior relationships. And there lied the major difference. She shook her head, a bit peeved she hadn't realize this simple fact before.

Charles chuckled. "Do not beat yourself up, sweetheart. Sometimes it takes someone or something to show us what is right in front of us."

The brilliant smile on her face when she turned to him warmed Charles' heart. The sun itself burst forth with radiance. "You are always there for me when I need it most. Thank you Charles." She bent down, pressing a loving kiss to his wrinkled forehead.

He cleared his throat of the emotion that was beginning to clog there. "What kind of mentor would I be if I was not? It is my pleasure to be there for you and the others."

"Nevertheless, I do not know what I would do without you."

"So, does this mean we can celebrate your engagement? Nothing big."

Ororo gave him a skeptical look. Nothing big? Yeah right. The man had a bad habit of sparing no expense when it came to celebrating momentous occasions. She shook her head, then erupted in joyous laughter and he couldn't help but join her. "If you must Charles. But you know, Logan is going to be his usual ornery unwilling self."

Charles turned around and began wheeling himself out of the gazebo, a secret smile on his face. "I have a feeling that Logan will go along with anything as long as you approve, my dear."

There was an unmistakable pep in her step as she followed her father figure back to the mansion and back to the stresses of all that came with being engaged.


	4. Chapter 4

"September 21?" Ororo asked. She was draped half across her fiancé and her fingers were dancing over his naked chest after their passionate interlude.

They had journeyed to and was currently occupying the secret apartment Logan kept in Manhattan for non X-Men business. They had decided that they were in dire need of getting away from their friends who were quickly getting on their nerves about the wedding. Their nerves were frayed with everyone wanting to put in their two cents and having a frazzled Wolverine in the mansion was not going to end well.

"Fer what darlin'?"

His sarcastic reply earned him a swift elbow to the ribs. Ororo gradually and intentionally brought herself into a sitting position. The sheet that was barely affording her a smidgeon of modesty slipped down further to pool at her waist. Logan's eyes immediately filled with hunger as they zeroed in on two of his favorite things about her. He rose up on his elbow and licked his lips, his gaze making its way to her laughing one.

"'Ro." The need in his voice was unmistakable.

"Logan." She laughed before leaning down to peck his lips softly. He would have deepened the kiss given how hungry he was for her, but she knew how to ruin the moment. "You know for what."

The Wolverine sobered a bit before plopping down on his back. "Can't we just elope or somethin'?"

"We could, if that is what you want dear heart."

He sighed heavily, resting his forearm over his eyes. "I want whatever ya want 'Ro. If ya want a big or small weddin' or ta elope is fine with me. As long as yer happy."

"I am happy simply being with you and knowing you are mine."

He moved his forearm and peered up at her, his eyes softening at her words. "I don't want what should be a great time fer us ta become a circus and ya know that's where it's headed. It's the reason we came here this weekend."

Their friends and family meant well, he gave them credit for that. But dammit, if Scooter only try to give him another lecture on the perfect style of tuxedo and shoes for him and the men of the wedding party, he swore on all that was holy that he was going to run the one-eyed wonder through. Then there was Jubilee. He loved her to death, but he'll be damned if he gave into her incessant demands to plan his bachelor party. As to Remy…he was going to perform surgery on him and hand Rogue his intestines in a bag if the Cajun dropped one more undisguised hint about why he should be the best man. Charles, he had already put the fear of the devil in about the size of the engagement party he had reluctantly agreed the bald man throw in his and 'Ro's honor. But he knew Wheels had long ago lost his fear of him and had no doubt already sent out invitations to the entire flamin' world. Logan groaned just thinking about all the interference.

Ororo reached out and lovingly combed her fingers through his mutton chops. "I know." She sighed. "I know everyone is happy for us and mean well."

"But ya want ta fry them fer all the meddlin'."

She laughed out loud, a musical sound to his ears. "Yes."

Jean…Ororo loved the woman dearly, but the redhead was a hair's breadth away from receiving a lightning bolt if she so much as suggested another color scheme for her and Logan to consider. Rogue was going to wake up in the infirmary if she only brought another list of strippers for her to choose from. The power of the elements was going to rain down on Betsy if she brought her another bridal magazine with styles of bridal gowns marked off for her to pick from. She knew her threats of tornadoes and wind storms didn't faze Charles as he never had any intentions of keeping the engagement party small and intimate as she and Logan wanted. Ororo groaned simply thinking about their well-intentioned family and friends. She returned to her original position on the bed, resting on her side.

Logan turned so he was facing her. "I say you fry 'em and I gut 'em. It's our weddin' after all."

That earned him a full blown guffaw. "As good as that sounds love, we cannot. Then we would not have anyone to babysit when we want to run away together."

His rough chuckle echoed throughout the room as he reached out and cupped her jaw, running his thumb along the plump softness of her lips. "So how do ya propose we deal with the drama when we go back?"

'Ro leaned into his caress, opening her mouth to suck gently on his thumb. "Your idea of elopement has merit." She sucked on his thumb some more, allowing her teeth to graze his digit.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes darkening, clearly enjoying her ministrations. "September 21 is fine with me darlin'. But what do ya say ta us gettin' hitched in the meadow by the lake?"

Her motions stilled, her eyes swinging up to meet his. "Canada?"

Logan nodded. "We have the Rockies in the background and those flowers ya love so much gonna still be in bloom."

Her eyes brightened.

"What do ya say, babe? We got a plan?"

"They will no doubt kill us if we go ahead with this plan, but I am very excited that we have a wedding date and venue."

He grinned. "They're invited. Just that we won't be part 'o the spectacle they want fer us at the mansion. This will be what we want, where we want it and when we want it."

She smiled tenderly. "I love the idea of marrying you in such a setting. And we would not have to go far for our honeymoon."

"Now, yer talkin' darlin'," he leaned down and replaced his thumb with his own lips. He pulled away a few moments later, leaving her completely breathless. "So, we lay down the law 'bout how it's goin' ta be when we get back."

"Oh, absolutely. I shall have lightning dancing on my fingertips and you shall have your six best friends at the ready."

"Damn darlin', ya sure know how ta turn me on." With that, he replaced the sheet that was barely covering her with his naked body.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected, their announcement that they were relocating their wedding to Canada and taking over all aspects of it was met with a few objections, but once they put their feet down and kept them down, the objections were reduced to mere grumblings. With that taken care of, the happy couple set about planning their nuptials their way. Only Charles was given some leeway as he made the final preparations for the engagement party.

The lovebirds journeyed to Canada twice to lay the groundwork for their big day. A few problems had popped up the deeper they delved into their plans. Mainly, they needed an officiant who was licensed in Canada to perform the ceremony. Their original plan was for Kurt to officiate, but that flew out the window once they had decided to move everything out of New York. That problem was easily solved when Logan remembered his longtime friend Mac Hudson was a justice of the peace in Alberta. The quick call to Mac was made and Logan came away with his friend's promise to perform the ceremony and to also take care of the legal paperwork to ensure their marriage went off without a hitch.

With that problem solved, the next one that came to light was where to house their guests for the celebratory weekend. There were no hotels, motels or bread and breakfasts within a ten mile radius so they were at a lost as to how to solve that problem. Logan was all for pitching tents on the vast land of his property, but Ororo's objections quashed that idea. Another idea that surfaced was having them stay at his family's estate he had inherited once his lost memories became his again and his identity was confirmed. Though it was huge enough to hold everyone and the structure was sound, it required extensive work and for the time being was deemed uninhabitable. So that idea too, was struck down. Solving this problem was quickly becoming a sticking point for both bride and groom that it resulted in Logan recovering from electrocution. The answer finally came when Mac Hudson once again came to the rescue, opening his home to the X-Men who weren't bunking at the cabin.

They returned to New York after their second trip up north to little fanfare. All that remained was to finally settle up the groomsmen and bridesmaids tabs. Logan had long ago chosen his groomsmen, but decided he had earned some fun in having his friends sweat it out wondering if they made the final cut. He gained a few expensive gifts and had quite a few laughs as he watched them jumped through hoops to please him. In the end, Scott, Remy, Kurt and Hank were all slapping each other on the backs, glad to be standing up for the Wolverine in what had been dubbed around the mansion as the wedding for the ages. Unlike Logan, Ororo had decided not to keep her friends in suspense. Jean, Rogue, Betsy and Jubilee were granted the bridesmaids' honors.

Logan was very much involved in every step of planning the wedding, which both thrilled and surprised Ororo. Most men would usually leave the details of the wedding up to the women, but Logan was fully invested, even going so far as to helping her chose the color scheme. But with a week to go before their engagement party, Ororo's excitement dimmed. After they returned from Canada, she noticed that Logan was more pensive than usual. Ororo knew her man, even better than he knew himself and her intuition was telling her that something was way off. She initially chucked it up to him doing some introspection, as he often did, as his way of coping with the upheavals that came with preparing to enter the next phase of life together with her. But his middle of the night disappearances and his subdued responses to her were the ultimate clues that this was more than introspection. His pensiveness morphing into aloofness, was not normal, especially when it came to his relationship with her. Resolved that they didn't reach this far to get derail, she knew it was up to her to get him back on track.

She tracked him to the exact place he slipped the exquisite engagement ring on her finger. She didn't bother to hide her approach or why she was there. "What has caused you to withdraw from me? What is bothering you?"

He expected her to come after him and confront him. He didn't even blink or move when she sat next to him on the bench and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He basked in her comfort for a few seconds before leaning forward and reaching down to grab a delicately wrapped box out of a cloth sac. He passed it to her wordlessly.

'Ro gazed at him in confusion before slowly taking the box. She removed the tissue paper to reveal a small oval gold metal and enamel embossed jewelry box. It was obviously of Japanese origin and very old. "What is this?" She whispered.

"Open it."

Her hands were inexplicably shaking when she lifted the delicate top of the box to reveal what was obviously a man's ring. It was solid brass, plain and old.

Logan's eyes never left her while she studied the content of the box. "Take it out."

Ororo did as he said, lifting the ring out of its resting place and carefully examined it. Her eyes widened a bit when she read the inscription…_James, my warrior and love. _Ororo immediately felt a rush of jealousy consume her.

Sensing her jealousy, he rumbled. "That was the ring Mariko had made for me."

"But she never got the chance to give it to you," Ororo breathed out. When he regained his stolen past, he had confided to her everything about that tragic relationship. She had comforted him while he tearfully recounted their romance. Ororo's heart had broken for him on more than one occasion, but none more so than when he demanded to know why he was doomed to all the misfortune in his life.

"Yeah," he said on a loud sigh. He inched closer to her, gaining comfort just by her nearness. "Found it when I was clearin' out some stuff at the cabin."

Ororo replace the ring in the box and closed it. She laid the box to her side then wrapped both arms around him. "It brought back the memories," she stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. But not the ones ya think," he voiced. Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. "I long ago accepted that M'iko and me weren't meant ta be. Doesn't mean that I ain't gonna treasure the love she gave me at a time when I found it hard ta love myself."

His arms wrapped around her like bands of steel and he continued. "Seein' that ring after all this time brought back the doubts I had 'bout lovin' myself and acceptin' who I am. Have me wonderin' if I'm once again gonna get the rug pull out from under me and lose ya." He turned to her, loosening his hold a bit. "Darlin', I can't lose ya. I lose ya and I might as well kill myself."

Ororo's eyes widened. They've spoken about this many times, but the raw passion in his voice now was new to her. It took her a few moments to gather the words she needed to convey to him. "Dearest, you know as well as I do that the lives we lead do not guarantee us much. However, we cannot let that stop us from enjoying our lives." She took his left hand and placed it over her left breast. "The doubts are always going to be there for both of us because we have both suffered much loss and tragedy throughout our lives, but am I going to let that stop me from loving you with every fiber of my being? No."

Logan's crooked smile was all the confirmation she needed that her words were sinking in. "I know darlin'. I ain't gonna let it stop me either. But it's damn frightenin' every time a reminder pops up."

She nodded understandingly. "It is terrifying. But I think about the battles we have faced together and all that we have went through to get to this point and that takes away some of the terror. Not all, but some. I have come to realize that the terror is always going to be there, however, we cannot let it consume us. Once we do, then it would be the end for sure." She picked up the jewelry box and handed it to him, her jealousy abated. She watched as he wrapped it up and placed it in the sac lying between his feet.

When he faced her, his expression was one of joyous awe as he stared at the woman who held his heart and has held it for what seemed like an eternity. "Ya know yer turnin' me on."

Her musical laugh was a balm to his bruised soul. She eased closer to him. "I had a conversation along these lines with Charles not too long ago. My doubts came rushing back once you proposed. Charles is the one that opened my eyes and encouraged me to take a long hard look and come to these realizations. We are both wounded animals, my love. That is just a part of us we cannot and should not forget."

Logan's hand went around her and he curved her head into his chest. Her intense words, wisdom and her presence were what he needed to push the haunting pain and doubts to the deepest part of his mind. "Ain't no forgettin', 'Ro. But one thing there ain't no doubts or fright about is how this old Canuck feel 'bout ya and wantin' ta spend whatever time I got on this Earth being yers."

Ororo laced his free hand with hers. "The same goes for me, dearest." After a few minutes of enjoying the comforting sounds of nature, she asked, "So what were you bought off with?"

Logan's loud bark of laughter echoed. He knew she was referring to the items he had received from the men of the mansion in their bid to be named part of the wedding party. "I got tickets ta the Flames-Rangers game next month, cigars, a new zippo and whisky. I know it set those idiots back a good penny."

Their shoulders shook with laughter, evidencing the weight that had been lifted off those very shoulders after their discussion.

A while later, a "Thanks, darlin'" was gruffly said, to which a "Anytime, my love" was whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ororo Munroe giggled as she watched her fiancé tugged at the baby blue neck tie around his neck from where he stood near the gazebo. Goddess! But the man wore the hell out of the charcoal grey Calvin Klein suit she had helped him picked out, the off-white dress shirt and Florsheim Oxfords, he was wearing for their engagement party that was in full swing. Quite simply, the man was drop dead handsome, if the looks being tossed his way all evening by the women were any indication. She gloated at the fact that he was all hers. It had been one hell of a ride for both of them arriving to this point, so damn right she was going to delight in it. A teasing smile pulled at her lips as she moved away from one of the five buffet tables and slinked her way to him, popping a shrimp in her mouth.

"Hello handsome." Her voice was low, throaty.

The Wolverine's body immediately filled with lust. He made no apologies for having her shamelessly bringing him to that point time and time again. He grinned as the sexiest woman he had ever known and will ever know made her way up to him. Damn, he'll never tire of those lethal curves of hers that was encased in the baby blue Herve Leger strapless mini bandage dress. He grinned ferally just thinking about the pleasure he was going to get in unzipping her out of it. The woman was just too stunning for her own good. He took great enjoyment in the fact that the male invitees weren't immune to her beauty and sensuality either. There was a swagger in his step all evening, knowing that this woman, this Goddess was his and only his.

"Hey, sexy," he greeted her, his left arm immediately going around her waist in a blatant stamp of ownership.

He leaned down to kiss her and noticed the look in her eyes that told him that she would be taking control once she got him alone in their bedroom later. He suddenly became more impatient for the party to be over and done with. He did a quick sweep of the lawn where Xavier had the party going and groaned. Too much damn people for his liking, which meant at least a few more hours of partying.

Ororo didn't need to be told that he was ready for the festivities to be over, as she too felt the same way. For his ears only, she whispered, "It will be such a shame to peel this suit off of you later. You look downright sinful in it."

He smirked. "Why wait, darlin'? We can disappear fer a few minutes." His hand around her waist dipped a little lower.

She laughed huskily. "Patience, my love. Let us enjoy what Charles and the others have done for us."

Before Logan can reply, the distinctive voice of one Nicholas Fury as he approached them interrupted their interlude. But Ororo didn't need to feel the stiffening of her man's body to know someone else was with the Colonel. It was T'Challa. A flash of annoyance crossed her face before she schooled her features into a sickening sweet smile.

"Colonel Fury," Ororo greeted, accepting the one-eyed man's kiss on her cheek. She stepped closer to Logan when she heard his low warning growl. "Your Highness," she tossed out carelessly at her ex.

Logan's arm tightened around Ororo. "Nick. Panther." His voice was hard.

Fury laughed inwardly. There still was no love lost between the Wolverine and Black Panther. When the King had decided to follow him as he sought out Logan, he decided a little fun at their expense was long overdue. "Why the attitude man? You got the girl."

Logan growled. "Not now, Nick."

Nick laughed. "I need a drink. Come let's go to the bar."

No way in hell was Logan leaving Ororo alone with King Asshole. "Yer old enough ta get yer drink yerself."

Nick slung his arms around Logan's shoulders, and attempted to steer him away from Ororo. "Your woman ain't going anywhere. Come on man," he said for Logan's ears only.

Ororo knowing that the Wolverine was in no way going to leave her alone with T'Challa, reached up and cradled his cheek. "Go ahead, love. Mingle."

He was about to object when he saw the confident gleam in her eyes. He was appeased somewhat knowing that the King was nothing for her to handle. He could smell the anger on T'Challa and to rub even more salt in his wounds, Logan leaned down and stamped his lips on Ororo's in a hard possessive kiss. "Just a taste of what's ta come later, sweet thing." With an arrogant smirk he turned to Fury. "What'cha waitin' fer? Come on."

Ororo watched him walked away with that cocky swagger of his she adored. She turned to T'Challa, the Wolverine-induced bright smile on her face.

T'Challa kept his expression unreadable, refusing to show how much he was truly bothered by the relationship between his ex-wife and the animal.

"I did not know you were on the invitation list," Ororo said, a hint of sarcasm evident.

"It's good to see you too, Ororo," he answered tightly. "Charles sent the invitation to the Avengers. Since I am a member, I am here."

"You assumed a lot by coming here today."

"So you're bent on going through with marrying the animal?"

"Please do not start, T'Challa. I would not have you ruin what is a celebration of true love." She made sure to put as much emphasis on the word 'true', so there were no doubts as to what she was implying.

"You're too good for him, Ororo," the King hissed.

"Funny how people told me the same thing about you," she retorted, holding on to her control, which was being truly tested by this man. She was already tired of the same conversation they have had a few times since her relationship with Logan became known. She was so over him him and his insults.

T'Challa took in her unyielding stance. If he couldn't have her because of his stupidity, then he'll be damn if he was going to pretend to be happy for her being with anyone else. Most especially the savage, uncouth Wolverine. "He isn't worthy to kiss the ground you walk on."

There was a fierce fire in Ororo's eyes as she addressed him for what was going to be the last time. "Before I lose whatever patience I have remaining with you, please allow me to say this one final time." She paused for a breath that will breathe the unequivocal finality into her words. "You had your chance and you blew it spectacularly. Honestly, you did me a huge favor by annulling our marriage, which I am positive if you had not done, would have doomed me to a life of unhappiness. I do not have to justify my relationship to you or anyone else for that matter. What I am absolutely sure about is that Logan loves me without doubts, hesitations and only expects me to be myself. I love him, animal and all, with every fiber of my being."

She watched as her words finally sunk in and his face crumpled in defeat. Though Logan appeared engrossed in his chat with Fury and Luke Cage, he was paying particularly close attention to the conversation going on at least fifty feet away from him. He grinned and howled inwardly at 'Ro's putdown of T'Challa.

After a long silence, T'Challa focused sad regretful eyes on the woman he knew he would love until the end of his days. It hurt his heart and his pride that she was marrying the foulmouthed Canadian. That was an unpleasant pill to swallow and he knew that he was never going to accept it. His only option now was to save face.

"I would be lying if I said I was happy for the both of you," T'Challa jeered.

Ororo looked at the King, her head leaned slightly to the right and her gaze clearly told him that he had worn out his welcome. "Please excuse me, but I have not danced with my fiancé as yet." With that she walked off without a backwards glance at the man who had broken her heart to go to the man who had healed it.

Logan excused himself from his companions and walked away, intent on meeting his Goddess halfway. They stood staring at each other, love clearly written on their faces and in their body language. When Alicia Keys' and Miguel's voice rang out the speakers, with the seductive words of _Show Me Love_, Ororo slipped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her, pulling her ever so closer and they began swaying and singing along. As if time stood still, everyone present stopped what they were doing to stare at the enamored couple.

Charles looked over to the couple, taking great pleasure and pride in seeing them so happy and confident for once in their lives. As he looked at them, he knew that the years of them dancing around each other, the mistakes they had made in regards to each other and battles fought and won were all worth it.

Logan and Ororo paid their guests no mind. As they danced the evening away, their attention laser focused on each other, they mutually agreed that this was their moment and they had a right to soak it up and revel in it for all it was worth.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful. Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_…Ororo Munroe sang as she packed her bags in preparation for the wedding/honeymoon trip to Canada. She and Logan would begin their journey there tomorrow morning, while the others will follow two days after. And in six days' time, she'll be Mrs. James Howlett, something she now knew she was destined to become. Hopefully there would be no more unexpected world crises, disgruntled exes or life changing battles attempting to throw a wrench into their longtime coming plans.

Clothes, shoes and toiletries were strewn everywhere but the most important items, her wedding dress, shoes, jewelry and Logan's wedding band were carefully and lovingly packaged and ready for transport. Moving around the loft, her heart was light and full at the same time. Light with the knowledge that she was loved and wouldn't want for nothing and full with all the love she had for Logan. Even more so now, when losing him almost became a reality three days ago. With a sobering breath, she sank to the floor, refusing to cry at the thought that all they had fought for and all they were hoping to build together was almost taken away from them. The Friends of Humanity…damn terrorist hate group had, in the matter of seconds, almost succeeded in snatching him and everything she held dear away from her.

The attack and Logan's recovery had her seriously thinking about postponing the wedding and honeymoon, but Logan had adamantly refused to do so when she broached the subject once he had emerged from the coma the attack had placed him in. He had told her in no uncertain terms that they had wasted enough time getting to this point and he wasn't going to let no disgusting hate group or anyone for that matter rob them of what was their time to shine. To postpone their plans, he said, was akin to giving hate the upper hand and allowing them to steal their joy and he damn sure wasn't about to do such a thing. With the sudden urge to see him and be with him overwhelming her, she sprang up from the floor and made a beeline for the second floor of the teachers' wing.

Ororo stood in front of Logan's room, willing her heart rate to slow down, before opening the door as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the rest she knew he needed. She closed the door softly and walked to the foot of the bed and took her time perusing him in repose. Knowing who he was, she had no doubts that he already knew the moment she entered the room. He lay on his back, one arm above his head and the other lying still on his stomach. He looked so calm and boyish lying there. The sunshine flittering in from the partially drawn curtains cast an outwardly glow to his skin, giving him an air of invincibility. But she knew he wasn't invincible, far from it, healing factor and all. She sighed moving closer to the side of the bed. Her heart lurched with love as she sat down gently and reached out to caress his mutton chops, enjoying the feel of the soft hair and relishing the fact that he was alive and there with her. She sighed again, this time deeply, when her beloved leaned into her touch. She smiled gently at his trusting action.

Her mind chose that moment to wander to the events of three days ago that had almost destroyed the road to their long sought after happy ending. The team, split into groups was out, attempting to suppress the few riots the Friends of Humanity were feverishly inciting against mutants throughout New York City. She and Logan were one team fighting a particularly raucous group with much success, when all of a sudden the entire situation went completely left. Thank the Goddess for Logan's enhanced hearing, as he was able to hear the faint ticking of a bomb hidden in a trash can next to where she was standing, busy holding some rioters at bay with her winds.

Knowing that there was no way he was going to get to Ororo in time or be able to shout a warning to her, Logan made his decision. With the quickness he moved, one could have sworn that he had suddenly developed the ability to teleport or harness Quicksilver's super speed. Ororo didn't know what the hell happened to have sent her flying with the force of one of her tornadoes until it was too late. She could could only watch in horror and screamed from where she landed as the spot where she was standing not too long ago was blown to smithereens, taking the Wolverine for the ride.

She shuddered at the freshness of the memory, desperately attempting to shake off the sights of his blood, smoke and his burnt body that still haunted her. He had taken the full force of the explosion when he saved her life. The image of his severely wounded body lying lifeless was one she knew wouldn't leave her anytime soon. As she continued her caresses, she felt the overpowering feelings she held for this man, her hero, wash over her.

"Hey darlin'?" Logan muttered groggily, pulling her from her musings.

Ororo's eyes shone with unshed tears as she stared down at him. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Much better, 'Ro," he replied, pulling her on top of him. "Now that yer here, much better. Ain't no damn hate group gonna rain on our parade, darlin'."

She easily melted into his secure bulk as he wrapped his muscled loving arms around her. They stayed that way for a while, her head tucked under his chin, resting on his powerful chest, allowing the soothing tempo of his heartbeat to calm her.

"Finish packin'?" He asked as his hands lazily ran up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Not really. I was in the middle of doing that when I had the overwhelming urge to be with you." She placed a kiss on a chest before lifting her head to meet his intense gaze.

"What is it?" He asked softly, tucking strands of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ears. When she remained silent, he decided to answer his own question. "Yer still thinkin' 'bout it."

"Of course I am, Logan. I know your healing factor is extraordinary, but knowing that does not make me feel better when you are hurt." She shuddered, the sight of his damaged body flashing across her mind.

He didn't miss the pain that was evident in her eyes. He exhaled nosily. "I know baby, I know. But ain't no way in hell was those gutter trash gonna get the chance ta hurt ya. I'll rather die before that happens, 'Ro," he stated emphatically and angrily. "Flamin' hell, 'Ro, if anythin' was ta happen ta ya…" He couldn't finish, the thought of losing her unfathomable.

"Christ 'Ro," he rasped as what could have happened if he didn't do what he did came rushing back to him.

Ororo silenced him with a soft kiss, not wanting to upset him anymore. Logan roughly winded his hand into her hair, deepening the kiss, both taking the opportunity to enjoy the realness of each other.

"Can't wait fer ya ta be my wife," he breathed, struggling for breath after their kiss.

"Me too," Ororo whispered softly.

Logan growled, flipping her onto her back and moving his hands down her sides making her shiver. He began unbuttoning her blouse, suddenly impatient to have her.

Before he could go any further, she stopped his motions, causing him to look down at her. She tried her damndest to ignore the heated look in his eyes. "Although I hate to stop what this can lead to, we both need to finish our packing if we are going to leave on schedule."

"We got time, darlin'," he said lowering his head to nuzzle her neck causing her hands to have a will of their own and began threading them through his thick hair. There was no holding back the moan that erupted from her lips.

Logan smirked. He had her right where he wanted her.

"I promise to continue this when we get to Canada," she rasped in a desperate attempt to hold onto her control. She ran a slender hand through his chops, eliciting a growl from him. "And the faster we get there…"

She let her words hang in the air. Lowering her head, she whispered exactly what she planned to do to him when they reached their cabin. She couldn't stop the giggle at his shocked expression.

Logan swore before springing up off of her. "Here I was thinkin' yer a good girl."

"What can I say my love? You have corrupted me," she retorted leaning up.

"What'cha waitin' fer, 'Ro?" He smirked. "The faster we get ta Canada…" His newfound resolve to complete his packing earned a good laugh from his woman.

He took a moment to take her in, leaning up on her elbows, in his bed. "Damn woman. I love ya."

Her brilliant smile in response was all he needed right then and there. He tried not to let the fact that he could have lost her for good turn his mood sour. He knew all he had to do was remind himself that she was his and he had her complete love.


	8. Chapter 8

Ororo squinted as she opened her eyes to acclimate to the bright morning sunlight filtering through the half-closed window blinds. The scent of last night's rain shower still clung to the earth and was seeping through the nooks and crannies of the cabin, welcoming the two lovers to their sanctuary. The sounds of the birds and other animals getting a start on their day greeted them as well. She stretched her naked frame lazily, her body still glowing after the activities she and Logan had engaged in countless times last night.

A lethargic smile contorted her face as she rolled over and swung a leg onto her beloved. They had made it safely to Canada, having taken one of the mini-jets and with her expertly bringing them in. They had unloaded the jet and put away what needed to be put away, before sharing a bath in the lake. A grilled dinner of salmon and steak, vegetables and a wild rice pilaf and champagne followed, before they retired to their suite to fulfill other appetites that had nothing to do with food.

Just thinking of their activities and the man who was an active participant brought another bright smile to her face. She giggled at Logan's soft growl as he climbed from a nightmare free slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, taking care to adjust his sensitive eyes to the streaming sunlight. Taking a deep breath, he grinned and let his senses go. He had always liked waking up in this cabin he had built with his two hands and tons of hard work, but now, he loved it, the reason currently occupying his bed and bringing his life the joy he had given up on.

The bed shifted as he adjusted his frame to accommodate the beauty currently draped over him. He loved the warmth of her body, as it provided him comfort and kept his beast somewhat sated. Her snowy locks were rumpled, her eyes were shining bright and her luscious lips were still swollen from the attention given to them last night. Her beautiful face hovered over his and all he could think about at that moment was that this beauty, amidst all the evil in a jacked up world, was all his.

He dragged his knuckles across her cheek. "Mornin' darlin'."

"Good morning my soon to be husband," she replied, her voice husky with love.

Smiling at her words, Logan effortlessly flipped them. She was now lying beneath him, with him comfortably settled between her thighs. "I love how that sounds," he murmured before swopping down to capture her lips.

Ororo sighed into the kiss, relishing the feel of him on top of her and his lips on hers. "Just practicing until I can truly call you my husband," she murmured once her lips were free.

"In four days, darlin'."

"Seems too far away," she said, using her legs to draw him even closer.

Logan's eyes darkened at her action. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Ya keep that up and we won't be leavin' this room."

She laughed, a full throaty chuckle. "Well I did promise to do some things to you when we got to Canada."

"Yeah and I intend ta let ya keep yer promise," he rasped with a lopsided grin, "but we both got things ta take care of if we want ta get hitched on time." Logan then laughed and shake his head, wondering if he had just said that.

"Yes, you are passing up a chance to have all this," 'Ro laughed. Though she knew he was right, she couldn't help enjoying their quiet interlude before chaos descended on them in the form of finalizing their wedding plans and their family and friends. She reached up and caressed his chops.

"All this is mine," he replied emphatically, squeezing her butt cheek for emphasis.

"That it is, my love." After a few smooches, she asked, "What are your plans for today?"

Logan rolled off her to lie on his back. He stacked his arms underneath his head. "Gonna head ta town ta get the rest materials ta finish the altar so ya could have enough time ta decorate it. After that, me and Mac gonna head ta the estate ta get an idea of how much work got ta get done on it."

'Ro sighed before resting her head on his chest. "Well, I have to see the caterer and florist. Then head to the market for drinks and food for the women's get together. Not to mention preparing for our friends and family."

Their interlude was interrupted by the 'Bad Boys' theme song ring tone of Logan's cell phone. He groaned reaching for the device on the nightstand. His gruff hello was followed by a frown, then a harsh curse. Ororo sat up immediately, worry etched across her face. Their cruise control to the altar had apparently hit a bump. She was about to find out what kind of bump.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as he ended the call.

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed before answering. "That was Mac. He said that there's an issue with gettin' the marriage license. Said we need proof yer marriage ta panther was annulled."

"What? I gave that document to Mac."

Logan scowled. "Yeah. Mac said it wasn't court ordered."

The annulment of her marriage to T'Challa was a tribunal one, the Wakandan Council, with the full blessing of the King himself, having taken it upon itself to deem her marriage nonexistent."

He repeated what Mac had conveyed to him. "Yer kind of annulment isn't accepted here. Has ta be ordered by a court."

"Goddess! What are we to do Logan?"

"He said we should meet him at the registry office ta straighten it out."

Ororo's frustration was beginning to peak. "Bright Lady! This cannot be happening. What if we do not get the license, Logan?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's ok, darlin'. Just trust Mac."

Ororo sighed before crumpling on the bed. This was the last thing the needed right now. She groaned. Dammit! Just when she thought it was smooth sailing to being Mrs. James Howlett.

As nothing ever escaped Logan, he smelled the anxiety rolling off her. "Yer thinkin' too much again, 'Ro," Logan replied, shifting a bit so he now had her in his arms. He started to stroke her hair "Mac knows what he's doin', darlin'. Just trust him."

"You are not worried?" She mumbled.

"Nah. We ain't come this far ta be stopped now, baby."

Mac Hudson, as a justice of the peace, had promised to officiate their marriage and to also take care of the legal side of things to ensure the ceremony happened. Mac was one of the very few people in his life Logan trusted. Mac had always came through for him so there was no reason for him to start doubting his friend now. He was trying to impart that to his apprehensive fiancé.

Logan's simple declaration was apparently what she needed to hear. As if by magic, all the worries that were creeping their way into her mind upon learning of the latest roadblock, vanished. She was so damn grateful for this man. At that very moment, he exuded calm and confidence and she couldn't help but follow his lead as she had done many times. If he wanted her to trust Mac to avert this latest crisis, then that's exactly what she was going to do.

Slowly, she arranged her body to lie across his torso with her cheek resting on his chest. Propping her chin on his breastbone, she gave him the most loving smile she could muster. "Did Mac say what time are we to meet him?" She leaned in closer to nuzzle her face in his furry naked chest.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "He said ta call him when we were on our way."

"Do I have time to fulfil my promise?"

"Yer gonna need more than a few minutes ta do what ya promised me, darlin'," Logan intoned gruffly.

She leaned down and meshed her lips with his. It was a searing, hungry kiss, in which she felt an aching, throbbing need that matched his own. It was a kiss that laid to rest all fears about not becoming this man's wife. When the kiss ended, they speared each other with eyes that professed their love and pledged their commitment to each other anew.


End file.
